


Скоро весна

by Антуриум (Natell)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, Humor, M/M, Mpreg, Romance, слоуберн
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:07:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24368593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natell/pseuds/%D0%90%D0%BD%D1%82%D1%83%D1%80%D0%B8%D1%83%D0%BC
Summary: Война свела двух неоднозначных личностей в отношениях, которые они предпочитают называть "особой формой дружбы". Мирная жизнь расставляет приоритеты иначе.
Relationships: Lucius Malfoy/Severus Snape
Kudos: 11





	Скоро весна

**Author's Note:**

> Это очень старый фик, прошу прощения, если стиль покажется слишком корявым.  
> Большое спасибо Therzara за бетинг  
> Отказ: Персонажи принадлежат Джоан Роулинг.

Рядом с воротами Малфой-мэнора воздух внезапно задрожал и из ниоткуда, проявляясь будто чёрная клякса на белом листе, возник тощий человек с недовольным лицом. Миновав парадный вход, он предусмотрительно обошёл сияющую в солнечных лучах ледяную дорожку и едва не упал на надёжной с виду полосе — под слоем талого снега тоже оказался лёд. Чудом удержавшись на ногах, Снейп пробормотал: «Замечательное начало встречи!» и помянул Малфоев недобрым словом. Похоже, в отсутствие Нарциссы, которая с Рождества гостила у родственников, Люциус и Драко считали присмотр за порядком в парке занятием ниже своего достоинства.  
  
Стояла редкая в Британии погода, снежная и в то же время не по-зимнему солнечная: ночью в поместье выпал свежий, чистейший снег. Вскоре он начал таять, и теперь яркое солнце играло на влажных дорожках и казалось ещё ярче, отражаясь в снежной белизне. В общем, это был один из тех веселых зимних дней, напоминающих о приходе весны, в которые даже пни в глуши Запретного Леса мечтают о второй молодости и новых, полных жизни побегах.  
  
Снейп тоже мог бы радоваться жизни, ведь война была позади, а он не только помог добиться перелома в её ходе, но и сумел остаться в живых. Вероятно, фортуна вознаградила его за то, что раньше слишком часто обходила стороной, поскольку ему повезло целых три раза: первый — когда в качестве орудия его убийства Волдеморт выбрал змею, второй — когда он же не счёл нужным убедиться в смерти своего слуги. Третья удача заключалась в том, что змея не задела сонную артерию. Обморок, к счастью, продлился недолго, остальное было делом техники: на случай разоблачения Снейп всегда носил с собой до полудюжины различных снадобий, и усовершенствованное противоядие от укуса Нагини было обязательным пунктом в их списке. Поэтому, уже через час после известных событий, Снейп был способен убраться из Визжащей хижины, предварительно запалив её, на случай, если Тёмный Лорд вернётся, чтобы убедиться в его смерти. А через несколько часов Снейп смог бы вернуться к театру военных действий, но обстоятельства сложились иначе — к тому времени война уже стала историей.  
  
Прошло больше полугода. Всё сложилось более чем удачно, но оттепели в душе Снейпа так и не наступило. Возможно, он от природы оказался неспособен радоваться жизни, или пережитое так повлияло на его характер. Может быть, это было уже неважно. Ведь Лили ничто не вернёт, впрочем, как и его молодость — трудную, тёмную, полную несбывшихся иллюзий. Казалось забавным, что жизнь, наконец, вернула ему долг, ставший абсолютно ненужным. А может, он ещё не успел в полной мере осознать свою удачу? Последний месяцы он провёл в нескончаемой суете — послевоенный мир требовал восстановления, а, значит, и дополнительных сил от большинства волшебников Британии. Впрочем, к тому человеку, с которым он собирался встретиться, всё это не имело никакого отношения. Этой зимой вряд ли бы сыскался волшебник, проводящий время более праздно, чем Малфой-старший.  
  
Сзади раздался писклявый голосок:  
  
— Хозяин ждёт вас, сэр!  
  
Снейп резко развернулся, с трудом удержав равновесие на скользкой поверхности, и увидел в двух шагах от себя домовика с покрасневшими от холода ушами.  
  
— Вам бы не мешало почистить дорожки! Неужели Люциус совершенно не заботится о состоянии своего дома? — ворчливо спросил Снейп.  
  
Судя по всему, так и было, поскольку сад выглядел необитаемым: для полного сходства с зачарованным замком не хватало только погруженных в волшебный сон павлинов: они проводили зиму в специальном помещении за главным зданием поместья.  
  
— Мистер Малфой почти не выходит, сэр, — ответил эльф, шмыгая носом.  
  
Хозяин Малфой-Мэнора действительно уже три месяца, как добровольно заключил себя под домашний арест. Буркнув: «Распустились», Снейп пошел вперед, а испуганный эльф принялся «биться» головой о снежную жижу. Снейп проигнорировал его страдания, он считал, что большинство малфоевских домовых эльфов очень напоминают своих хозяев: начнёшь с ними миндальничать, и они сразу сядут на шею.  
  
У двери небольшого флигеля, занимаемого сейчас хозяином поместья, эльф обогнал Снейпа, обернулся, встретился с гостем просительным взглядом, потом боязливо натянул уши на глаза и исчез. А Снейп вошёл, поймав себя на тайном желании последовать примеру домовика.  
  
***  
Портьеры в комнате были задёрнуты: несмотря на великолепный день, здесь царил полумрак. После яркого солнечного света глаза Снейпа не сразу отыскали среди претенциозной обстановки знакомую фигуру. Малфой обнаружил себя сам, заговорив:  
  
— Ну, наконец-то, явился… Я ждал тебя вчера.  
  
— Разумеется, явился, как только смог, — ответил Снейп. — Ты ведь знаешь…  
  
— …что ты слишком занят, что бы снизойти до бывшего осуждённого, — продолжил за него Люциус. — А ведь это по твоей милости я вынужден забиться сюда, будто нюхлер в берлогу!  
  
«Хорошее сравнение», — подумал Снейп, — «ты и приветлив, как дикий нюхлер». А вслух продолжил, стараясь говорить так, будто его не перебивали:  
  
—… знаешь, что меня восстановили в правах на должность директора, а эти обязанности отнимают много времени. Сейчас это ещё и ремонт школы. И разборки с Попечительским советом. И наглые просители.  
  
— Помнится, раньше на это время приходились зимние каникулы. Или наше новое правительство реформировало даже их?  
  
— И тем не менее у меня правда не было времени. Разве ты не получил мою сову? Салазар Великий, я сам не понимал, сколько работы у директора, пока не стал им! Столько возни с бумагами. А еще на каникулах мы ремонтируем то, что не успели отремонтировать летом. Представь себе… — Снейп уцепился за возможность разрядить обстановку, пересказав вчерашнее происшествие.  
  
Однако это ни к чему не привело: несмотря на попытки по мере сил расцветить остроумными подробностями историю о том, как строители обнаружили очередной тайный коридор Хогвартса, Малфой выслушал ее с каменным лицом. Дождавшись окончания монолога, он невозмутимо поинтересовался, будто Снейп только что переступил порог его комнаты:  
  
— Что делается за пределами этого забытого Мерлином места? О чём сплетничают в обществе? Обо мне... не догадываются?  
  
Тот хорошо знал эту манеру игнорировать «лишнюю» информацию: Малфой умел сделать так, что его собеседник, пытавшийся поддержать приятную беседу, чувствовал себя оплёванным.  
  
Сейчас это особенно нервировало, поскольку Малфой попеременно то пытался воззвать к совести Снейпа, то демонстративно его игнорировал, то упражнялся в остроумии на его счёт. Сознание, что Малфой, при желании весьма дипломатичный собеседник, не мог не понимать, к чему приводит подобная тактика, и, скорее всего, сознательно выводил из себя, раздражало ещё сильнее. Но Снейп твердо решил не доставлять Малфою удовольствие и не поддаваться на провокацию.  
  
Сумев немного успокоить себя злорадной мыслью, что малфоевские усилия пропадут зря, и убедившись, что его не приглашают сесть, Снейп облокотился о каминную полку и со скучающим видом сказал:  
  
— Всё спокойно, насколько мне известно. Судачат о том, как Малфои опять вышли сухими из воды. Завидуют. Официально ты до сих пор лечишь пошатнувшееся после общения с Лордом здоровье.  
  
Собственно, ведь так оно и есть. Снейп перевёл взгляд на фигуру в шёлковой домашней мантии. Как всё здесь, этот наряд был дорогим и эффектным, но, увы, эффектным не только в положительном смысле слова — его сильно портил покрой, похожий на платье для беременных… Тело внутри мантии тоже было «очень даже беременным» — девятый месяц.  
  
Малфой проследил его взгляд и поморщился:  
  
— Кстати, письмо с твоей историей про коридор я получил. И ты жалок, если готов унижаться до такой ничтожной лжи!  
  
Несмотря на решение Снейпа не поддаваться на провокации, несправедливое обвинение задело его за живое:  
  
— Ну, знаешь! Какой мне смысл врать?  
  
— Я не легилимент! — пожал плечами Малфой. — Возможно, не желаешь быть связанным с человеком, запятнанным в войне. Возможно, у тебя есть другие, не известные мне причины…  
  
Снейп вдруг отчётливо ощутил навалившуюся на него за все эти дни усталость.  
  
— Люциус, — сказал он, — все мы запятнаны. У тебя есть какие-то реальные основания обвинять меня во лжи?  
  
Малфой пожал плечами:  
  
— Мы договорились. В то время, когда ты ничем не занят. И всё же ты нашёл нелепую причину отказаться! Не делай так больше! — без перехода продолжил он, эффектно закончив фразу взмахом палочки.  
  
Снейп почувствовал, как что-то легонько, но настойчиво тычется ему в бедро: это был вызванный заклинанием стул. Гость сел, не зная, радоваться ли ему, что гнев сменён на милость, или возмущаться бесцеремонностью хозяина дома.  
  
— По моему глубокому убеждению, школьный преподаватель вообще нелепое занятие. Но я не стал бы тебе лгать.  
  
Светлые глаза зло сощурились.  
  
— Не стал бы? А мне казалось, совсем наоборот.  
  
«Рано обрадовался, сейчас будет второй раунд», — сказал себе Снейп.  
  
Нет, где-то в глубине души он прекрасно понимал Люциуса: стать жертвой дурацкого проклятия, оказаться беременным мужчиной совсем нелегко — про такое обычно рассказывают сальные анекдоты и печатают утки в жёлтой магической прессе. А наличие жены, взрослого сына, снобизма и недавней перспективы родить в Азкабане делали ситуацию почти невыносимой.  
  
Но это ещё не значит, что он, Снейп, должен терпеть несправедливые упрёки и претензии, ведь хоть он и был отцом будущего ребёнка, настоящим виновником беременности себя не считал. Истинной причиной были Поттер и покойный Волдеморт. Точнее, способность первого делать всё не вовремя, которая привела к тому, что он позволил поймать и привести себя ни куда-нибудь, а в Малфой-Мэнор. И любовь второго к изощрённым пыткам и, кажется, пошлым шуткам. Хотя, конечно, трудно представить, чтобы Тёмный Лорд мог сознательно добиваться именно такого результата. Скорее фертильность оказалась побочным эффектом какой-то экзотически-древней порчи. Волшебники ушедших веков известны своей изобретательностью по части извращённых пыток, а Лорд был просто ходячей энциклопедией архаичных пыточных чар. Точно выяснить, каким заклятием воспользовался Волдеморт, так и не удалось. Если брать в расчет и древнюю, и современную магию, можно отыскать с полдюжины малоизученных заклинаний с похожими последствиями.  
***  
  
Странные были эти отношения, которые Снейп называл старой дружбой: он знал Малфоя ещё в школе, но по-настоящему сблизился с ним уже после первого падения Волдеморта.  
Тогда, среди оставшихся на свободе Упивающихся Смертью, бродил слух, будто Тёмный Лорд оставил Малфою важный артефакт, по одним сведениям, помогающий захватить власть, по другим — дарующий возможность вечной жизни. По этому поводу Дамблдор сказал начинающему шпиону: «Правда это или нет, сейчас мы ничего сделать не можем. Просто жди». Но Снейп не мог сидеть сложа руки — бездействие заставляло его ненавидеть себя ещё больше. У него возник план. Сейчас он не понимал, как мог всерьёз рассчитывать на такую безумную идею. Но человек, пребывающий в состоянии слепого отчаяния, и не может быть нормальным. Заключался его план в том, чтобы переспать с известным своими бисексуальными похождениями Малфоем и, на правах любовника, пошарить в его голове и, заодно, в поместье. Шансы осуществить задуманное стремились к нулю, а основание рассчитывать на удачный исход было только одно: пару лет назад Люциус пытался флиртовать с ним, но тогда Снейп даже не понял, был ли это реальный интерес или своеобразная манера знакомства с Упивающимся-новобранцем — он постарался пресечь поползновения в зародыше. Но не зря говорят, что пьяным и сумасшедшим море по колено. Первая часть прожекта на удивление удалась полностью: Снейп не только получил доступ в поместье на несколько ночей, как рассчитывал, он стал постоянным любовником и официальным другом. А вот со второй частью возникли проблемы: тайные поиски в Малфой-Мэнор ни к чему не привели. Осторожные попытки проникнуть в сознание Люциуса тоже: как только появлялись какие-то намёки на существование искомого предмета, Снейпа просто вышибало из воспоминаний — похоже, Тёмный Лорд поставил на них какой-то блок. Северус не терял надежды, хотя эта связь была для него поначалу тяжким крестом: до этого он считал гомосексуальные отношения неприемлемыми для себя. Перелом наступил как-то незаметно, Снейп просто стал считать это своеобразной формой дружбы. И даже позже, когда артефакт выступил на сцену, оказавшись дневником Риддла, их связь не прервалась. Впрочем, Малфой до сих пор не знал о причинах, подтолкнувших Снейпа к сближению: никакая «специфическая форма дружбы» не выдержала бы такого удара по малфоевскому самолюбию.  
  
После победы открылся тот факт, что Снейп был двойным агентом, и это не могло не отразиться на их отношениях с Малфоем: последние месяцы тот осыпал бывшего шпиона упрёками. Иногда Снейпу казалось, будто Люциус делает это исключительно для того, чтобы лишний раз его позлить. Учитывая, что всё это время Малфой извлекал выгоду из чувства вины любовника, прикрываясь им, как щитом, от претензий новой власти, возможно, Снейп был не далёк от истины. Ему пришлось присягнуть, будто Малфой, подобно ему самому, являлся двойным агентом, чтобы суд не вернул того в Азкабан за происшествие в Отделе тайн. Суд счёл возможным простить побег, отпустив Малфоя с миром, а Снейпа — с сомнениями в правильности своего поступка, ведь он лучше всех знал, до какой степени Малфой не является сторонником Ордена.  
  
Но, честно говоря, особенно болезненными упрёки Малфоя были потому, что он был прав: Снейп предал и его тоже. Снейп не хотел признаваться в этом Люциусу, но себе он не лгал: если бы во время войны перед ним встал выбор: провал дела Дамблдора или смерть Малфоя, Снейп выбрал бы второе. Да, выбрал бы, проклиная себя, но когда он себя не проклинал? Это стало почти привычкой. Слишком много было на другой чаше весов: победа над Волдемортом означала мир, нормальную жизнь, спасение многих — волшебников и магглов. Означала верность памяти Лили, в конце концов. А на другой чаше была только жизнь Люциуса, в случае победы Тёмного Лорда, скорее всего, тяжёлая и короткая. Это нельзя было сравнивать. Снейп надеялся, что жизнь никогда не поставит его перед таким выбором, но во время второй войны его постоянно мучили кошмары, в которых он выбирал, выбирал, выбирал… И в часы бесконечных споров с Люциусом, Снейп иногда избегал смотреть ему в глаза. Чувствовал себя правым, считал, что судить его может только тот, кто сам хоть раз стоял перед таким же выбором, а всё равно — не смотрел.  
  
— Сейчас не стал бы, Люциус, — произнёс Снейп, подчеркнув слово «сейчас». — Тёмного Лорда больше нет.  
  
— О! Разумеется, не стал бы, — саркастически протянул Малфой, — ты всегда так говоришь. Несмотря на все твои заверения, тебе было плевать, когда я попал в Азкабан! Тебе было плевать, когда нас всех чуть не перемололи эти жернова — сначала Лорд, затем аврорат — и сейчас тебе тоже плевать! Ведь не ты станешь всеобщим посмешищем в случае огласки.  
  
— Люциус, мы ведь не раз говорили об этом, — нетерпеливо сказал Снейп. — Я пытался вам помочь, искал пути, но… — Снейп говорил правду, но при этом чувствовал себя последним лжецом. — Никто не мог противостоять ему в открытую, ни ты, ни я, разве что Дамблдор… К тому же…  
  
— Что «к тому же»?  
  
Снейпу очень хотелось сказать что-то вроде: «я окончательно перешел на сторону Ордена, только когда понял, что Лорд тебя не простит». Возможно, Малфой чего-то подобного ждал. Возможно, даже поверил бы, что воспоминания, переданные Поттеру, поддельные — Снейп никогда не комментировал эту историю, а на прямой вопрос Люциуса ответил, что воспоминания были вырваны из контекста и специально подобраны так, чтобы вызвать доверие. С тех пор он отмалчивался. Но Снейп знал, что, обманув Люциуса, почувствует себя подлецом окончательно, поэтому преодолел искушение и заговорил о другом:  
  
— Ты снова будешь говорить, что тебя попрекают, — он помолчал, обдумывая свои слова, — но я свидетельствовал в твою пользу. Я поручился за тебя. Разве это не доказывает, что ты мне небезразличен?  
  
Малфой пожал плечами, как бы говоря: «Оказать услугу в такой ситуации — признак хорошего воспитания и не более того».  
  
— Но мы ведь это сто раз обсуждали! — возмутился Снейп, считавший, что лжесвидетельство это больше, чем просто маленькая услуга. Но тут же взял себя в руки:  
  
— Давай не будем больше спорить, — понимая, что препирательства бесполезны, он перевёл разговор на вопросы о самочувствии собеседника.  
  
— Как я себя чувствую? Как я себя чувствую?! Тебя интересуют подробности?! — взвился Малфой. Его лицо сморщилось в гримасе отвращения. Вскочив со своего места, он начал мерить комнату стремительными шагами, то и дело откидывая назад свои длинные белые волосы. Выглядел он при этом почти карикатурно, настолько горделивая манера двигаться, когда-то тщательно отработанная, а сейчас машинальная, не вязалась с его внешним видом: сместившийся центр тяжести заставлял переваливаться с ноги на ногу и ещё больше выпячивать большой живот вперёд, для равновесия отклоняя назад область плеч.  
Снейп сначала решил, что Малфой чувствует себя совсем неплохо, раз может развивать такую скорость, потом, наблюдая несвойственную, и, вероятно, ужасную с точки зрения эстета-Люциуса, «утиную» походку, и представив, как можно себя чувствовать, если на твои органы постоянно давит нечто размером с большой надувной мяч, на секунду искренне посочувствовал Малфою. «И всё же он цепляется к любой фразе. К любому жесту! В самом деле, он стал невыносим, и его состояние его не оправдывает».  
  
Снейп вдруг обнаружил, что обтянутый шёлком живот нависает прямо над ним:  
  
— Из-за тебя мне стыдно смотреть в глаза семье, — надрывным шёпотом заявил Малфой.  
  
— Люциус, сколько можно это обсуждать? — Снейп старался говорить как можно убедительнее, одновременно деликатно пытаясь не смотреть на находившуюся перед ним часть тела. — Кто мог знать, что у проклятий Лорда такой побочный эффект? И потом, Нарциссу надо было начинать стыдиться раньше, тебе не кажется?  
  
— Не строй из себя идиота! — голос Малфоя завибрировал от злости. — Одно дело — изменять жене и совсем другое… это… — на последней фразе он неожиданно замолк, не найдя подходящих слов.  
  
Снейп сделал вид, что не понимает, и поспешил продолжить:  
  
— А по поводу Драко тебе вообще не надо беспокоиться. Наоборот, это он волнуется за тебя. Даже боится, как бы ты не наложил на себя руки. «Потому что ты замучил своими фокусами не только меня, но и своего сына», — мысленно добавил Снейп, а вслух продолжил — и он даже советовался со мной по этому поводу.  
  
— И что ты ему сказал?  
  
Снейп вздохнул:  
  
— Не забивать себе голову, а лучше поискать целителя, не болтливого и способного произвести кесарево сечение.  
  
Крылья аристократического носа затрепетали от возмущения:  
  
— Сын просил совета, и ты посоветовал вспороть мне брюхо, как свинье?!  
  
Снейп дёрнул головой, воротник мантии вдруг стал тесным: Люциус искренне считал любое маггловское лечение, как минимум, крайне болезненным и неэффективным, а, как максимум — убийственным. Объяснить, что такое кесарево сечение, полукровка смог, но доказать его преимущества оказался неспособен. Такая вот разница менталитетов. Драко, правда, казался более продвинутым, по крайней мере, обещал поискать врача.  
  
— Люциус, ну, сколько можно повторять: тебя напоят дурманящим зельем, и проснешься ты уже нормальным, не беременным! — возопил Снейп. — Можно усовершенствовать маггловский метод, совместив его с заживляющими зельями, главное — найти врача. В Европе есть…  
  
— Достаточно. Не представляю, как такое вообще возможно! Даже для магглов это слишком.  
  
Снейп вздохнул, взял Малфоя за руку и попытался заглянуть в глаза:  
  
— Люц. Ну как ты собрался эээ… — рожать? Через задний проход?! Нет, я не спорю, зелья и чары тебя спасут. Но ты только представь, как это больно. Подумай об этом новом методе, а? — Снейп, которому, наконец, удалось поймать взгляд Малфоя, постарался придать своему лицу ласково-просительное выражение (оно у него не получилось — сказался недостаток практики).  
  
Но Люциус вырвал руку и снова заходил по комнате. До Снейпа долетали отдельные слова: «Проклятье», «из-за тебя» и ещё почему-то: «Ты не смеешь меня оскорблять!»  
— Если бы не ты тогда со своими утешениями! Утешитель! — Малфой громко и с каким-то странным всхлипом рассмеялся.  
  
— Я вас лечил, всех. — Снейп изо всех сил старался не сорваться на крик. — А любил или, как ты выразился, «утешал» тебя одного. И мне казалось, ты был совсем не против.  
  
…тогда, в апреле, всё было иначе. Во время войны люди вообще чувствуют и переживают острее. Северус вспомнил другую комнату здесь же, в Малфой-Мэнор, тогда больше похожую на лечебницу, тоже тёмную, с огромным старинным камином, дающим мрачное, мерцающее освещение, с какими-то тазиками на полу. В воздухе стоял удушливый запах зелий, смешанный с ароматом горящих дров. Тело на влажных простынях скорее устрашающее, чем красивое, в сине-чёрных следах от заклятий. Острое, пронзительное чувство безнадёжности и внезапно пришедшее понимание, что Малфои тоже не выживут в этой войне. С тем, что войну не переживёт он сам, Снейп смирился давно. Другой Люц, из воспоминаний — великолепный человек иного мира, мира, в котором просто не может быть несчастий и неудач, почти полубог. Таким староста казался когда-то одиннадцатилетнему Снейпу. Так почему и он тоже?! Эмоции, сдерживаемые весь последний год, не к Малфою даже — просто чувства. Отчаяние и обреченность, странным образом трансформировавшиеся в нежность к другому измученному существу. Неожиданно жадный ответ Люциуса — страсть человека, желающего вновь почувствовать себя живым, а, может, просто оттянуть смерть…  
  
— Слава Мерлину! А то бы ты «осчастливил» всю нашу семью и покойницу Беллу в придачу! — взвизгнул Малфой. — Мерзавец! Нет, я, правда, удивлён, как тебе не пришло в голову трахнуть моих жену и сына — разве это не ещё один подвиг, достойный истинного фениксовца?! Предатель! Я должен был догадаться много лет назад! Что ещё ждать от человека, который сохнет по жалкой грязнокровой шлюхе!  
  
Усталость куда-то ушла. «Всё. Если я и был что-то должен этому человеку, то уже вернул. Отношения, когда-то начавшиеся фарсом, фарсом и закончились».  
Всё это мысленно проговаривала та часть личности шпиона, которая всегда оставалась хладнокровной, вторая уже кричала:  
  
— Не смей!..  
  
Брови Малфоя поползли вверх:  
  
— Ах, ты приказываешь?! В моём же собственном доме? И что ты мне сделаешь? Вызовешь своих дружков-авроров? Это девка была мразью, грязным ничтожеством!  
  
Снейп вскочил, ловя ртом воздух.  
  
— Да ты… не достоин целовать её ноги. Посмотри на себя, ты, тупой, жалкий сноб!  
  
— Я… — Малфой смолк. Это не было похоже на его прошлые паузы в разговоре, когда он не желал вслух обозначать своё состояние. Его губы дёргались, как под действием Силенцио, он словно придумывал достойный ответ, но не находил его. Постояв так с полминуты, он развернулся и вдруг резко осел в кресло, весь как-то скукожился, казалось, даже уменьшился в размерах.  
— Я всегда знал, что ты меня используешь... Не хотел верить… — эти слова были произнесены незнакомым, упавшим голосом. — И ты действительно можешь вызвать авроров — тебе стоит только сказать слово...  
  
Гнев куда-то ушёл. В комнате будто стало тише, Северус даже услышал чириканье птицы за окном, которого раньше не замечал.  
  
Он смотрел на какой-то не по-малфоевски тоскливый профиль, на глаза, немигающе уставившиеся в одну точку, на большой живот и бесцветные губы. Внутри него что-то оборвалось. Снейп закусил губу, подошёл и уткнулся лицом Малфою в колени.  
  
— Ну, прости… мы как жестокие дети… — Снейп нащупал руку Люциуса, потянул к себе, приложился губами куда-то между большим и указательным пальцами. Они дёрнулись, будто хотели схватить за нос, и замерли. Подняв голову, Северус заглянул в серые глаза — в них отражался солнечный луч, проникший в щель между занавесями. Его поразило, какими эти глаза сейчас казались прозрачными. — И оба наговорили того, чего на самом деле не думаем.  
  
Люциус сейчас оказался в полосе света, и в солнечном свете была видна каждая его чёрточка: лицо, немного опухшее, светлая прядь, лежащая около щеки, морщинки — вот эта появилась после Азкабана — Снейп с какой-то щемящей нежностью отмечал подробности. И все-таки Люциус оставался красивым, по крайней мере казался таким Северусу.  
  
— Прости, солнышко моё… заинька … — он удивился сам себе, но почему-то в этот миг казалось правильным называть Люциуса так, как мать называла самого Северуса в детстве.  
  
Люциус поднял брови, то ли удивлённо, то ли насмешливо, но Снейп уже не мог остановиться и бормотал какие-то нелепости, беспорядочно теребя и целуя, понимая, что выглядит круглым идиотом…  
***  
Рука Малфоя едва заметно шевельнулась, кольца на ней звякнули, возвращая Снейпа обратно в реальность. Уже жалея о том, что позволил себе так потерять контроль, он хотел отстраниться, и вдруг ощутил прикосновение: любовник осторожно, будто боясь спугнуть, прикоснулся к его волосам, провёл по ним рукой, потом ещё и ещё раз.  
  
Fin


End file.
